puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
NEWERA
, was a professional wrestling stable in Wrestle-1. It was formed by Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba, Kohei Fujimura, Koji Doi, Kumagoro, Jiro Kuroshio, Seiki Yoshioka and Yusuke Kodama. After some dimension between the group and some infigthing NEWERA officially disbanded on April 19, 2018. History On August 11, 2016 Wrestle-1 presented an inter-promotional six-man tag team match, which saw All Japan Pro Wrestling president Jun Akiyama take on former AJPW president Keiji Mutoh. In the match, the AJPW trio of Akiyama, Naoya Nomura, and Yuma Aoyagi was victorious over the Wrestle-1 trio of Koji Doi, Keiji Mutoh and Kumagoro. After that Doi turned face and left Real Desperado, forming an alliance with Kumagoro who also left new Wild order. On October 2 Doi, Kumagoro and Yusuke Kodama unsuccessfully challenged Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka for the UWA World Trios Championship. After the match Doi, Kumagoro and Kodama would form an alliance with Wu, Inaba, Yoshioka, Jiro Kuroshio and Kohei Fujimura. On November 2 Inaba lost the Wrestle-1 Championship to Masayuki Kono. On November 27 in AJPW Kuroshio defeated Yohei Nakajima for Gaora TV Championship. On December 3 through December 18 in AJPW Doi and Kumagoro participated at the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League at Block B. During the tournament on December 7 Doi, Kuroshio, Wu, Inaba, Kodama, Yoshioka, Kumagoro and Fujimura named the stable NEW ERA. Also while the formation of the stable NEW ERA started a feud with Allied Forces (Kaz Hayashi, Manabu Soya, Kotaro Suzuki, Jun Kasai, TriggeR and Real Desperado). On December 9 NEW Era lost almost its champions to Allied Forces with Inaba, Wu and Yoshioka losing the UWA World Trios Championship in their third title defense to Jun Kasai, Nosawa Rongai and Shuji Kondo. Kodama lost the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship to Mazada. Doi and Kumagoro unsuccessfully challenged Kaz Hayashi and Kotaro Suzuki for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. Kuroshio unsuccessfully challenged Masayuki Kono for the Wrestle-1 Championship. On January 15, 2017, Doi, Kumagoro and Fujimura participated in a tournament to crown the inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Championship. Doi defeated Masayuki Mitomi, Kumagoro defeated Seigo Tachibana and Fujimura lost to Ganseki Tanaka in the first round. On February 15 Kuroshio returned the Gaora TV Championship to All Japan Pro Wrestling after being sidelined with a knee injury. On February 22 Doi defeated Tanaka and Kumagoro lost to Hiroki Murase at the semifinals. In the finals Doi defeated Murase to become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Championship. Also in that night Inaba, Kodama and Fujimura defeatied Shuji Kondo, Manabu Soya and Nosawa Rongai to regain the UWA World Trios Championship. On March 20 Yoshioka defeated Mazada to win the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship and Doi and Kumagoro defeated Hayashi and Suzuki in a rematch to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On April 9 Fujimura, Inaba and Kodama lost the UWA World Trios Championship to TriggeR (Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo) and Kaz Hayashi. Five days later Doi, Kumagoro and Andy Wu defeated Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Masayuki Kono to win the UWA World Trios Championship. On April 19 Wu defeated Yoshioka to win the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. On May 4 Wu lost the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship to Mazada. Later that night Doi and Kumagoro lost the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship to Masayuki Kono and Takanori Ito. On May 6 Wu, Doi and Kumagoro lost the titles to Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Manabu Soya. On June 24 Doi and Kumagoro defeated Masayuki Kono and Takanori Ito to regain the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On July 12 Kodama left NEW ERA in order to align himself with Shotaro Ashino. Also in this night Kuroshio, Doi and Kumagoro took part of the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. Kuroshio was the only one who made into the finals defeating Masayuki Kono to win the tournament. On July 16 Doi lost the Wrestle-1 Result Championship to Takanori Ito. Later that night, Wu defeated Mazada to regain the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. Wu lost the title to Yoshioka on September 2 and Kuroshio unsuccessfully challenged Ashino, after the match Inaba challenged him to a Wrestle-1 Championship match. On September 18 Kuroshio, Doi and Kumagoro defeated Manabu Soya, Nosawa Rongai and Ganseki Tanaka to win the UWA World Trios Championship. In September until October Doi and Kumagoro, Inaba and Kuroshio took part of the Wrestle-1 Tag League, finishing the tournament with one win, one loss and one draw and Inaba and Kuroshio with two wins and one draw, advancing to the semifinals. On October 11 Doi and Kumagoro defeated Yuji Hino and Jake Omen and Inaba and Kuroshio defeated Masayuki Kono and Takanori Ito in the semifinals and later that night Doi and Kumagoro defeated Inaba and Kuroshio to win the tournament. On October 21 Doi, Kumagoro and Kuroshio lost the titles to Shotaro Ashino, Yusuke Kodama and Seigo Tachibana. On November 5 after Takanori Ito joined NEWERA. On November 19 Doi and Kumagoro won the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship back from Hayashi and Kondo. Following the win, Kumagoro, Doi and Ito regained the UWA World Trios Championship defeating Ashino, Kodama and Tachibana on December 2. On February 14, 2018 Kuroshio defeated Ito to win the Wrestle-1 Result Championship. On March 14 Kumagoro, Doi and Ito lost the titles to Mazada, Nosawa Rongai and Fujita. Also in that night, Alejandro defeated Wu in the finals of the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Festival. On April 18 Alejandro unsucessfuly challenged Yoshioka for the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Champion. Later that night, Kumagoro and Doi lost the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship to AKIRA and Manabu Soya. After the match, Kumagoro turned on Doi to join Enfants Terribles. The following day, after some dimension between the group and some infighting NEWERA officially decided to disband. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Gaora TV Championship (1 time) - Kuroshio *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time) - Inaba **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship (5 times) - Kodama (1), Yoshioka (2) and Wu (2) **Wrestle-1 Result Championship (3 times) - Doi (1), Ito (1) and Kuroshio (1) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (3 times) - Doi and Kumagoro **UWA World Trios Championship (5 times) - Inaba, Wu and Yoshioka (1), Inaba, Kodama and Fujimura (1), Doi, Kumagoro and Wu (1), Doi, Kumagoro and Kuroshio (1) and Doi, Kumagoro and Ito (1) **Wrestle-1 Result Championship Tournament (2017) - Doi **Wrestle-1 Grand Prix (2017) - Kuroshio **Wrestle-1 Tag League (2017) - Doi and Kumagoro **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Festival (2018) - Alejandro **Best Tag Team Award (2017) - Doi and Kumagoro **Best Bout Award (2017) **High Speed Award (2017) **Supporting Actor Award (2017) - Kuroshio References Category:Wrestle-1 Units Category:Units